1. Technical Field
The present teaching generally relates to multimedia technology. More specifically, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for analyzing user activities related to a video.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
As people increasingly consume content online, more and more users like to communicate online, watch video online, and take courses online. An online course has become a popular alternative to the traditional on-site education, as an online course can offer students more flexibility. For example, students may take an online course that posts weekly video lectures and assignments online. Students may watch the video lectures and work on the assignments throughout the week at their own pace.
An educational analyst or a course instructor may be interested in how students react to the video lectures of the course. The e-learning behaviors of students can be better analyzed with a system having a visualization tool for visualizing student access and activity patterns and student performance. Existing works on user behavior visualization focus on user browsing behavior, online shopping click sequence, or merely basic user activities with respect to an online video like play and pause. The existing systems do not allow the educational analyst or the course instructor to interact with a visual representation of the user activities or to analyze different portions of the video lecture based on the visual representation. In addition, existing visualization tools merely explore user activities in a single scale or from a single perspective.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for analyzing user activities with respect to a video to solve the above-mentioned problems.